Corn Maze Attack
by caromal
Summary: Nathan's POV. "In that instant, I hated myself. I hated myself for not being able to protect Haley or Jamie. For not being there for my family when they needed me most. It was up to me to protect them from things like this, and I wasn't there."


**Just a little oneshot on what I think should have happened in 6.05 after the Nanny Carrie attack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to One Tree Hill.**

"Ah, finally."

I picked up my phone, smiling at the picture of Haley and I that showed up on the screen under her name. I touched the 'talk' button and started to speak.

"Hey, baby. I tried to call-"

_"Nathan! Oh my God, oh my God!" _Her voice was panicked and frantic. My protective instincts kicked in, my mind already wheeling.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, my eyes widening as I heard sirens in the backround. Haley's breaths turned into sobs, making my heart pound one hundred times faster. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I heard a heartbreaking wheeze before she spoke again, her cries detatched._ "Carrie..."  
_  
It only took that one name to arise fury in my veins. My eyes hardened, my pulse increasing. "Carrie what?"

Another grievous sob. _"She...she almost... oh my God. Here's your mom,"_ I heard her cry. A second later, my mom was on the other line.

_"Nathan!"  
_

My jaw locked. "Mom, what happened? Why is Haley crying?"

My mom intook a deep breath, the sirens in the backround silencing. I heard Haley's voice distant in the backround, a deeper voice asking her questions.

_"Carrie kidnapped Dan..." _she started. My brow furrowed.

"That's why Haley's so torn up?"

My mom scoffed. "_No...no. Carrie pretended to be Dan's doctor. She called Haley and disguised her voice. She told her that Dan wanted to see Jamie before he died. She gave her the adress and Haley and Jamie went over. I don't know exactly what happened yet, Haley is talking to a police officer right now... all I know is that I saw them sprinting out of the corn maze in Carrie's backyard, Carrie chasing them with a needle in her hand. I had come to the adress because something just seemed weird about it. When Carrie was just about to get them, I hit her in the face with a nineteen ninety five wine bottle I was holding. Then Dan shot her, and now there are a bunch of policemen here checking out Haley, Jamie, and Dan."_

Was there a greater emotion for hate? A darker one, a deeper one? If there was, that's what I was feeling at that moment. Fire coursed through my body as I heard Jamie cry helplessly for Haley in the backround. How could Carrie ever do that to them? My whole world were those two people, and I had nearly lost them.

"Put Haley back on the phone," I demanded, practically crushing my phone I clutched tightly to my ear. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder, taking my car keys out of my pocket and sprinting to my car. I heard Haley's desperate cries come on the other line, breaking my heart with each intake of breath. I needed to be home with her and Jamie. I had to get there.

"Shh, baby," I whispered softly, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible so Haley wouldn't freak out more. "I'm going to be home in an hour and a half." I said, a seal of promise in each of my words. I jabbed the keys into the ignition and revved up the vehicle, taking off at an alarming speed down the empty road. I was supposed to stay in Charlotte for the night and head back home during the day, but I _had_ to get home right that instant.

I heard Haley scoff on the other line. _"Charlotte is a three hour car drive on a good day, Nathan. Don't get in a car accident... I need you." _Her voice cracked in the middle of the last sentence. There went another chunk of my heart.

"I won't. I promise, I'll never leave you and Jamie again. Make sure all the doors and windows are locked, and I'll be home soon. Keep your phone on and close to you just incase I try to contact you. I need to hang up now before I actually _do_ have an accident." I took a deep breath, trying to shake off the horrifying thoughts of Carrie almost murdering her and Jamie. "I love you."

I heard Haley start to sob all over again. _"I'm scared, Nathan. I'm really scared!' _

Dammit, tears started forming in my own eyes now. It wasn't like Haley to break down like this. She was the strongest person I knew. This was serious. "I know. I am, too."

_"I...love...you," _she choked out. Tears started dripping slowly down my cheeks. I wiped them away bashfully before whispering a quick "bye" and hanging up.  
_  
_Speeding down a deserted freeway wasn't usually one of my top priorities, but in this case, I was trying desperately to find the quickest way home possible. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel whenever I hit a red light. I deliberated whether I could run them and not get caught. But unfortunetly, there were still a few cars trucking along the road as I breezed by them. It was not the night to get a ticket.

Depending on sheer fortitide, I blasted the gas down once I turned onto the familiar streets of my neighbourhood. Whipping my head in every direction, I ran the rest of the stop signs until I pulled up into the driveway. I checked the time. Eleven thirty at night. Not bad, considering I left at nine forty five. I threw myself out of the car, taking the keys with me, and bolted to the front door, unlocking it feverishly. I stepped inside, darkness and stillness engulfing me. It wasn't a peaceful stillness like the one I usually got when I was with Haley, more of an unnerving tranquility. An tragic cry shattered the silence. It was Haley.

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, opening our bedroom door forefully. Haley and Jamie were tucked under the covers, Jamie pulled tightly to Haley's side. Haley's hair was in a high ponytail, her eyes bloodshot. Jamie was clearly sleeping, but it was evident it wasn't a harminous slumber. Haley's head whipped up at my presence, her cries starting all over again when we made eye contact. I desperately ran over to her, taking both of them into my arms, being careful not to wake Jamie.

"Oh my God," I breathed, kissing Haley and Jamie's foreheads repeatedly.

"I'm...so...scared," Haley sniffled, moving over in the bed so I could climb in beside her. She still had one arm wrapped securely around Jamie, but she pulled the other one over my shoulder, ducking her face into the crook of my neck. Her touch gave me immediate chills as I pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. Her tears triggered my tears once more. I wasn't ashamed.

"I'm so sorry. God, Haley. This is all my fault," I cried shamefully, keeping my lips in her hair. I felt Haley's body shake from fear, so I pulled her even tighter into my chest.

"This...isn't your...fault," she said between sobs.

I sighed shakily. "I know you proabaly don't want to relive it, but what happened?"

Haley turned to face me. Tear tracks were visible on her face, her eyebrows crinkled with worry. Her eyes were full of tears, and her nose was red.

"It's all _my_ fault!" She yelped, tears pouring down her face. In that instant, I hated myself. I hated myself for not being able to protect Haley or Jamie. For not being there for my family when they needed me most. It was up to me to protect them from things like this, and I wasn't there.

"Shh.. no baby. It's not." I soothed, taking deep breaths to calm myself at the same time.

"I...I should have known. I shouldn't have brought Jamie. I should have gone by myself to check the place out first."

My eyes widened in horror. If Haley had gone by herself, she would probably be dea...nope. Wasn't going to think that way.

"...but of course I brought Jamie. He wanted to see Dan so badly. So I go inside, and I get this eerie feeling," she took in a shaky breath. I kissed her forehead tenderly, staring deeply into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "And then I see Dan tied to a bed, his hands and feet locked down. I started to untie him and then Carrie came behind me and knocked me unconcious..."

My jaw immediately clenched, my fists tightening into balls on Haley's back. She _touched_ Haley? She _hurt_ Haley?

"Are you okay?" I asked alarmingly, rubbing her back in circles. Haley nodded.

"Yeah, we went to the hospital after to get a check up and Dr. Rivers said I would be okay, I just would have a little bit of bruising on the back of my head."

I inhaled furiously, trying to contain myself from shouting things about Carrie Haley would not approve of Jamie hearing. "I'm so sorry," I said, a pained expression crossing my face. Haley smiled sympathetically, cupping my face with her hand. Wait, was _she_ actually comforting _me_? She was amazing.

"It's not your fault," she repeated in a whisper. "Anyways, so then I become concious again and I look outside to see the car window smashed. I remembered Jamie was in the car because I left him there so I could go see if it was the right adress..."

I peeked at Jamie, who was on the other side of Haley. We had already almost lost him twice. Once in the car accident before he was even born, and then once drowning. And now this incident. That was three too many for my liking. I leaned over and kissed Jamie's head softly, returning to face Haley when she continued speaking in a low whisper.

"...so I ran out and I saw Carrie's head in the corn maze," she shuddered at Carrie's name. "She was talking to him, trying to find him. Jamie was also in the corn maze, hiding from her. So I ran in and found Jamie - thank goodness - and just when I thought we were safe, I got your phone call..."

I moaned, angry with myself. If I had only called 5 minutes later...

"Stop it."

"Stop what," I murmed against her soft forehead.

"Blaming yourself," she accused, wiping away some more silent tears that had fell down her cheeks.

I raised my eyebrows indredulously at her. "I didn't even say-"

"You didn't have to. I've got you down, Scott."

I sighed. "Okay, continue with your story."

Haley grimaced. "So then we ran out of the corn maze, and Carrie saw us and started chasing us," her frown deepened, worry lines carving into her forehead. I smoothed them with my index finger. "and as we got out of the corn maze, Deb hit Carrie in the face with a nineteen ninety five wine bottle. And then later while Deb and I were talking with Carrie on the ground infront of us, Carrie suddenly got up and grabbed an axe, and almost hit me with it..."

I cringed, a helpless cry escaping my throat. Haley rubbed the back of my neck and continued on.

"...but just in time, Dan had her gun and shot her. She's dead now," she breathed, leaning her forehead against mine. Even though there were a lot of messed up things in our lives at that moment, in that instant, it was only Haley and I. That was one of the million things I loved about her. She was able to make me forget everything going on in my life with one simple, electric, touch. Able to diminish all my stresses and worries.

"I want to press charges," I said, determination colouring my voice. Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Babe, she's dead now," she said softly. "There's nothing more we can do."

I grunted. "Dammit."

Haley pursed her lips. She seemed to already be recovering from the whole incident. She was broken and torn on the phone, but now she seemed to be coping better, _already_. It stunned me.

She bit her bottom lip. "So, your parents saved us..." she trailed off, her eyes expectant.

"Your point?"

She inhaled loudly, letting out a woosh of air. "I think we should let them see Jamie more."

Now I grimaced. "Babe, Dan is a murderer. Of two people now!"

"I know, I know. But do you _really_ think he would do anything to Jamie? He loves Jamie. And your mom loves Jamie too. They wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

I sighed. "I don't know. Can we talk about this later? All I really want to think about is being at home, in bed, with my wife and son safe in my arms."

Haley's eyes started watering again, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. I kissed them away softly.

"I love you," she said simply, before capturing her lips in mine. It was a sweet kiss, but was building...before Jamie frantically woke up.

"Momma!" he screeched, clinging tighter to her torso. Haley quickly moved the arm that was around me to pull him into a full hug. Tears were pouring down his innocent face, a face that shouldn't know of death, pain, and murder. Haley rubbed his back and kissed his hair.

"Shh, baby. You're safe, you're safe. Mommy and Daddy are here."

His little head perked up, his cheeks wet. "Daddy?" He made eye contact with me. "Daddy!" he wailed, climbing over Haley's legs so he could be in the middle of us.

"Nanny Carrie is a bad lady, Daddy!" He bawled, burying his head in my shoulder. My whole heart crumbled as I consoled my son.

"I know, bud. But she's gone now, you don't need to worry about her anymore. Mommy and Daddy are going to keep you safe, okay? I love you."

Jamie's mourns didn't stop completly, but they slowed down to a soft wimper. "I'm scared, Momma, Daddy. She's going to hurt me again!"

Haley looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep her tears in. "No, she's not Jame. We're not going to let you out of our sight."

Jamie didn't respond, only pulling us tighter towards him. Haley shifted further over to the other side so we were all in the middle of the bed. I wrapped my arms around the two most important people in my world, and held on for dear life. I couldn't live without these two souls, and as long as I was living, I would never let them get in harms way ever again.

**Yeah, so it was totally bogus that the only Naley scene we got after the whole Nanny Carrie attack was episode 6.06 with Nathan and Haley walking into school, casually talking about it for oh.. I don't know.. 10 seconds?**  
**Sometimes I wonder about the OTH writers.. haha.**  
**Anyways, that was my take on the Naley/Jamie scene that _should_ have happened in 6.05 or 6.06, I don't know...**  
**And I'm still in the midst of writing the next chapter Naley Season 8, I'm counseling at a day camp this week so I won't have a lot of time to write it, but I'll try my best to get something out soon. :)**  
**Thanks for reading!****  
**


End file.
